garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jabi
Jabi is a Makai Priestess and a central character in ''Garo''. A childhood friend of Kouga Saezima, she also appears in ''Garo: Makai Senki'' as a supporting character, and serves as one of the protagonists of the film Garo Gaiden: Tougen no Fue. Character History Early Childhood Jabi is the student and the apparent successor of the Great Makai Priest Amon. She is also the childhood friend of Kouga Saezima, meeting her when he and his father visited the Kantai region as part of the young Knight's training. Jabi and Kouga would also train together in the ways of the Makai until they separated in their teens. Jabi would eventually grow as Amon's worthy successor and a powerful Makai Priestess. Garo Jabi first appears in the episode World Charm, after Amon was mysteriously murdered, and stole the Horror Blades from the Eastern Watchdogs. The Eastern Watchdogs pitted the blame of Amon's death to the priestess and dispatches Kouga, branding her as a traitor. Kouga eventually tracks Jabi down and after a brief scuffle, reveals that the murderer of her master was a corrupted Makai Knight. She also reveals that the Eastern Watchdogs have an ulterior motive with the daggers she stole and plans to send these to the underworld herself. Kouga believes that Jabi couldn't have killed Amon, though he still doubts the motivations of the Watchdogs. Regardless, they proceed with purification ceremony, only for Jabi to get hit by one of Kodama's attacks and disintegrates in front of a shocked Kouga. Garo Special: Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun In the Garo Special, Kouga learns from Amon's spirit that Jabi was not killed, but was actually drifting in between life and death inside a tree in the Makai Realm. Amon's spirit then asks Kouga to free Jabi before the Phosphorus Arrow Ceremony. Kouga then proceeds to the Kantai region with Rin Yamagatana as his guide, opening a portal towards the Makai Realm. After battling the sentient Makai Tree's illusions, Kouga forces his way to rescue Jabi, with the tree revealing its monstrous form, trying to keep the priestess in limbo. Kouga successfully wakes Jabi up and saves her by destroying the tree. They go back into the living world, with Jabi comforting a frightened Rin. It is eventually revealed that the Phosphorus Arrow, designed to defeat the Horror Legules, has weakened and Jabi is needed to recharge the Arrow. Jabi succeeds in doing so, and the recharged arrow forces the attacking Karakuri Horrors to retreat. Legules is also seemingly defeated in the battle, but not before Rin got infected by one of Legules' seeds. Jabi proceeds to cure Rin by diluting the injury with her blood, with the young priestess-in-training making a successful recovery. When Legules emerges from a possessed Goruba to abduct Rin, Jabi teams up with Kouga, Rei Suzumura, and Tsubasa Yamagatana to save her, entering the Naraku Forest and engaging the Apostle Horror and his Karakuri troops once again. Jabi would be overwhelmed by the Horrors' numbers until Kouga destroys Legules using the Phosphorus Garo Form. Following this, Jabi would remain in Kantai for some time. Garo: Makai Senki Jabi appears in Makai Senki when Kouga personally asks for her help in restoring Zaruba back to normal after the Madou Ring expresses much pain and heat coming out of him. Jabi takes Zaruba to the Life-Circulating Waterfall within the Jewel Forest, so that its waters could cure Zaruba. However, after the purification, Sigma Fudou arrives to take Zaruba away. The two Makai Priests engage in battle and while Sigma tries to overwhelm Jabi with multiple Magouryu, the Makai Priestess manage to defeat Sigma by using Kouga's bar chess piece to summon Gouten. Jabi returns to the Saezima estate and she decides to keep the earlier fight a secret between her and Zaruba. Jabi would later assist in rescuing Kouga, after the Makai Knight gets assimilated into the corpse of Gyanon. She teams up with Rekka in defeating Sigma's minion GiGi, and then assists Kaoru to successfully retrieve Kouga. Eventually, Jabi takes part in destroying the Magouryu Idea, possessed by a resurrected Gyanon using a technique that uses both the powers of Makai Knights and Makai Priests to fell the beast. Personality Jabi is a cool, strong-willed, and highly confident Makai Priestess who is capable of balancing her many tasks with her personal pleasures, while also keeping herself open with other people. While initially appearing serious and calm, she is actually very sociable and often times prefer to act more as a woman than as a Makai Priest. As such, compared to other people in the Makai Community, Jabi is well-versed of the modern ways of living and can interact with almost anyone without trouble, though she can be very outspoken and blunt towards people she doesn't agree with. Due to being the disciple of Amon and being a strong Makai Priest in her own right, many women from the Kantai region look up to her as a role model and she reciprocates that positively. Skills and Abilities Jabi boasts a wide variety of skills and abilities and is shown to be one of the most well-rounded Makai Priests in the entire Garo continuity. As the disciple of Amon, she is shown to have a vast knowledge of the Makai Arts, often using some of the more powerful spells in the series for various purposes: from battling and defeating Horrors, to support and powering up her teammates, and other abilities. Jabi is also very skilled in combat, often seen fighting on par with other Makai Knights, and has even shown to go toe-to-toe with Kouga in battle. While very strong in her own right, Jabi's combat proficiency excels more when fighting alongside fellow Makai Priests and other Makai Knights, as she is capable of creating combos with her colleagues, while also learning some techniques from them as well. Arsenal * Madou Brush - Jabi wields two Madou brushes for conjuring powerful spells. Her Madou Brush can also emit green Madou Flames. * Makai Flags - Jabi carries two flags for both offensive and defensive purposes. These flags can also extend and are sturdy enough for Kouga to run on for a combination attack. * Makai Fans - Jabi can also conjure two fans for deflecting magic attacks, while also using them in battle. Category:Makai Priests